


Sammy's Big Brother

by lilsmartass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Wee!chesters, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sammy wonders what Dean will be when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. Thanks to Kripkie for letting me play in his sandbox.
> 
> Genre: fluff, Wee!Chesters
> 
> Rating/Warnings: Gen, fluff, bittersweet ending.
> 
> Word count: 355

**Sammy’s Big Brother**

 

It was Sammy’s second grade homework which started the whole thing. Sammy was at the table diligently colouring a picture of himself as an astronaut. “Dean?” he said, attention on his picture.

“What’s up, Squirt?”

“What are you going to be when you’re big?”

Dean’s eyes skated over the title on Sammy’s worksheet, the same as the question Sammy had just asked. He knew he couldn’t tell Sammy what he was going to be, Sam still had a few more years of innocence before he had to know what dad did.

“What do you think I should be?” he asked instead, because getting Sammy to voice his opinion on anything was a sure fire way to distract the kid out of asking awkward questions.

For the first time, his little brother looked up. His eyes were wide and shining, filled with such worship that it took Dean’s breath away. “Anything you want, Dean. I think you’d be amazing at _everything_!”

Dean’s mouth twitched slightly in a smile. “There’s your answer then, Sammy. I don’t have to choose yet. Finish your homework.”

Sammy smiled at him, and dropped his attention back to the picture.

Dean waited a beat to be sure he really was distracted, and moved back to dad’s weapons bag. He needed to get them all cleaned and ready for dad’s hunt tonight. His flagging energy and determination has been renewed by Sammy’s innocent but heartfelt belief. He was going to be the world’s best hunter. He was going to save more people than any other hunter, ever.

He settled cross-legged on the floor and pulled out the first handgun, the oil and a handful of cleaning rags.

At the back of his mind he felt a faint flicker of regret for the fact that he’d never drive a fire engine.


End file.
